Pretérito Inalterable
by Doof-fan
Summary: A veces el pasado es algo que nos atormenta, que nos quita el sueño. Sobre todo cuando trabajaste para el Maestro Oscuro y con cada miraba puedes ver el dolor y el miedo. Sabes que no es tu lugar, que tu destino esta afuera y aunque un pequeño dragón purpura intente convencerte de lo contrario, sabes que no quieres dañar a nadie mas. Entre ANB y TEN.


Hace mucho que no subía un fic, casi había olvidado como era el método ._. Bueno...¿Que es esto?

Pues es un fic de mi videojuego favorito, The Legend of Spyro. Se que se sale bastante de mi fandom principal y que escriba algo aquí no significa que haya dejado de lado mis otros fics. Esto fue una idea que me vino como un relámpago y tuve que escribirla de inmediato. Cynder es uno de mis personajes favoritos y esto se ubica entre A new beggining y The Eternal night. No los juego hace mucho asi que si se me paso algún detalle fundamental. Se que en Dawn of the dragon tiene una personalidad un poco distinta y por eso aclaro que se ubica entre los 2 primeros juegos. Me gustaría hacer un long-fic para esta saga ya que me fascina su universo y todo lo que puede hacer en el, las lagunas argumentales o personajes que no se exploraron dan muchas fuentes para escribir pero no prometo nada ya que no me aventuro a escribir algo a menos que tenga una razón valida para hacerlo (Esto lo hago para no dejar historias botadas). Posiblemente nunca lo haga pero la posibilidad esta abierta. Se que quienes me tienen en alerta no entenderán nada de lo que aquí dice XD

Por ahora no tengo mas que decir.

**_Disclaimer: The legend of Spyro le pertenece a Vivendi...creo. No tengo muy claro ese punto. La imagen que acompaña el fic le pertenece a Tsitra360 hasta que posiblemente yo le haga una portada al fic, considerenla una imagen provisional._**

* * *

_..::Pretérito Inalterable::._

_"Nadie puede volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy mismo y hacer un nuevo final"_

_Jared Leto_

* * *

Algunas veces se quedaba mirando las Lunas Celestiales durante horas. La noche era uno de sus momentos favoritos, sus negras escamas se confundían con la oscuridad de la penumbra haciendo que fuese difícil notar que ella estaba allí. Ahí era invisible, sin miradas de reproche o de miedo. Se mezclaba con la calma de aquellas horas tal como si la oscuridad fuese parte de ella. Bueno, literalmente lo era. Cuando pensó en ello solo logro fruncir el seño y mirar al suelo mientras que con sus garras dibujaba líneas irregulares en el suelo. Eran esos momentos en los que estaba sola que reflexionaba como hubiese sido su vida si no la hubiera capturado el Rey de los Simios hace años cuando era un huevo, si no hubiese trabajado para El Maestro Oscuro, si no hubiese sido usada como una marioneta para aterrorizar a poblados enteros. El terror de los cielos, ahora era un titulo que deseaba nunca haber ganado.

De vez en cuando tenia pesadillas sobre su pasado. Cuando había nacido solo había conocido la maldad. La torturaron de muchas formas, la encerraban durante horas y le habían puesto grilletes y cadenas para que no huyera. Nunca había recibido un poco de afecto, solo era una herramienta, una pieza de ajedrez para un plan siniestro de un ser que parecía echo de pura y absoluta maldad. Recordaba poco de cuando la oscuridad había tocado su corazón convirtiéndola en un monstruo enorme, que había crecido a base de magia negra provocando que se convirtiera en alguien completamente distinta. A veces deseaba que esos recuerdos se hubiesen borrado con su purificación, pero no. Parecían haber sido grabados a fuego cada uno de sus crímenes como castigo por todo lo que había echo. A veces pensaba que no era justo pero en momentos como aquel solo la culpa la podía invadir. No merecía la amabilidad con la que la estaban tratando ahora. Ella era un monstruo, una genocida. No merecía el perdón de nadie. No se sentía en casa en el Templo. Ellos estaban luchando por arreglar las cosas que ella había echo. Sabía que aunque dijeran que todo estaba perdonado, podía ver en sus miradas lo que pensaban de ella realmente. Le tenían miedo. Sabían que ella había estado en la oscuridad de forma prolongada y hasta ahora solo se conocían pocos dragones que hayan estado en esa situación. Los resultados eran impredecibles. A veces ella también tenia miedo de si, de que el Maestro Oscuro de alguna forma la poseyera, sabía que no se había ido del todo.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre las patas. Su cuerpo negro, su pecho color rojo fuego y los grandes cuernos que salían por detrás de su cabeza realmente daban una visión que inspiraba desconfianza. No los culpaba por el terror que sentían por su siniestra presencia.

El terror de los cielos trataría de dormir.

—¿Cynder? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Reconocía esa voz. No se dio vuelta para mirarlo, intento hacerse la dormida.

—Hace frio aquí afuera. Ven con nosotros al Templo. Ignitus dice que puede ser peligroso estar cerca del bosque. Hay muchas criaturas peligrosas dentro y desde…desde que regresamos no he podido recuperar mis poderes. Vamos.

—¿Por qué no lo dices? Desde que luchaste contra mi, cuando intente asesinarte.

—Cynder…—se había quedado callado. Sabía que la dragona no se sentía cómoda desde que la había acogido allí. El sabia porque. Había intentado varias veces acercarse a ella de diversas formas pero cada vez parecía ser más difícil.

—Sabes que este no es mi lugar, Spyro.

—No digas eso. Ya no estas bajo la influencia del mal. Puedes empezar una nueva vida con nosotros. Todos queremos que estés a salvo.

—¿Incluyendo tu amigo Sparx?

El dragón purpura no supo que responder. Sparx era más que un amigo, era su hermano. Se habían criado juntos pero no podía ignorar el alegado de Cynder. La libélula nunca había confiado en ella y siempre deseaba que se fuera lo antes posible del Templo, decía que no podía dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba ahí.

Spyro se sentó junto a ella intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto mirar las Lunas?

—No lo se…siento como si fuera a pasar algo con ellas. Un presentimiento.

—Es posible. Ignitus me dijo que algunos dragones eran capaces de sentir algunas premoniciones observando la naturaleza. Me dijo que todo esta conectado de alguna forma incluyendo lo que vemos en el cielo y en la tierra.

—¿Cómo continuaras tu entrenamiento si ya no puedes manejar tus poderes?

—Puedo aprender la parte teórica mientras resolvemos eso. Los Guardianes me han dicho varias veces que les gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en los entrenamientos, que te ayudara a distraer la mente un poco.

—Tienen miedo de que haga algo malo y por eso quieren controlarme, lo entiendo —volvió a bajar la cabeza.

—¡¿Que!? No, no es eso. —Spyro se apresuró en corregirla — lo único que nos preocupa es que te sientas bien con nosotros. Ahora somos todos amigos. Estamos del mismo bando. Tu destino esta aquí ahora.

—No, este no es mi destino. Tu destino esta aquí. Aun tienes mucho que hacer. Yo tengo otro lugar. Aun tengo que hallarlo, pero se que esta lejos de aquí. —volvió a mirar Las Lunas Celestiales. En su mirada podía apreciarse una gran profundidad, como si reflexionara minuciosamente las palabras que escogía.

—Cynder, entiendo que sea difícil para ti todo esto, pero escúchame…

—¿Escuchar que, Spyro? ¿Saber que es cosa de tiempo a que ocurra una tragedia? ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que deje de ser…de ser un monstruo? Alguna vez escuche a alguien decir, una vez que trabajas para el Maestro Oscuro, nunca te retiras. —lo miraba con furia, no porque estuviera molesta con el joven dragón, sino con lo injusto de su destino. —Mi lugar esta afuera del Templo. Yo lo se.

—Si tu te vas…iré contigo. Tengo que asegurarme de que estarás bien.

—No, tu debes estar acá. Tu lugar es este. Los Guardianes deben entrenarte y todavía te queda mucho por aprender. No te detengas por alguien como yo.

—Somos amigos. No podría estar tranquilo si se que te pasa algo. —le tomo una pata sin darse cuenta —Confía en mi.

—Yo…yo…no es eso —se acostó en el suelo con tristeza —no puedo confiar en mi misma. Sé que soy un peligro y no quiero herirlos más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—Nada de eso fue tu culpa. En el fondo lo sabes. Estamos nosotros por si pasa cualquier cosa, no temas. —Spyro también se acostó junto a ella —Nosotros te ayudaremos. Yo te ayudare. Te lo prometo.

—Spyro…no…—Dejo la frase sin terminar. Sabía que el noble corazón del pequeño dragón purpura no le permitiría convencerlo de lo contrario. Se resignó y se acurruco con el. Sabía que no la habían convencido de nada. Escuchaba el llamado del destino arrastrarla hacia algún lado y no iba a ignorarlo. Sentía un pequeño cariño por Spyro y en el fondo agradecía la ciega confianza que depositaba en ella. Tal vez, si las cosas fueran diferentes, lo consideraría como un amigo.

Una vez que Las Lunas Celestiales estaban en lo alto del firmamento, una pequeña y oscura figura se podía ver como se escabullía del Templo, en busca de su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Les recomiendo estos temas del juego por si quieren conocer como es el ambiente c:

This Broken Soul-Spyro the eternal night

Valley of Avalar - Spyro Dawn of the dragon.

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
